In order to provide reliable online services, Internet service providers require server technology that is reliable, low cost, and presents minimal down time. In response to such requirements, computer manufacturers create servers that facilitate “hot plug” servicing. Hot plug servicing is service performed on a server or other computer system while the unit is plugged in and is operational. In a typical situation, hot plug servicing involves the opening or removal of one or more access panels to gain access to internal circuitry and other devices.
The opening or removal of one or more access panels in a typical server or computer system often disrupts or alters cooling airflow through the unit. To explain further, servers, computer systems, or other electronics devices often include cooling fans that create an airflow designed to remove heat generated by electronic components from the cabinet or enclosure that houses such components. The opening of an access panel often introduces a new avenue through which air flows, thereby altering or disrupting airflow patterns that exist within a cabinet when all access panels are closed. In the specific case of hot plug servicing, removal of an access panel may alter or disrupt airflow patterns, thereby resulting in inadequate cooling.